Warrior of Emotion
by josh.thehedgehog.5
Summary: Anime Fanfic (Will he be a Person of Justice or a Weapon of Destruction
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in the town of Romania, lived a man and his family. His wife Jenn and his kids Shade and Josh. The man was name Jacob he was happy, he lived researching bio-weapons and how to turn someone into a bio-weapon. After some time, his work began to take away his funds needed to help with his research and then he owed debts and after some time, a group destroyed his work and him and his family with it but Josh had survived by hiding and he had the only finished product of his research. Jacob saw him before his dying breath and he saw his son upset crying looking at his family dead and he then drank the substance and his father died but said "Be a person of peace not a weapon of destruction". He then felt his body change inside not outside but after the change was complete he walked out to face this group. They saw his eyes red and black,scarred with claw marks and dragonic and after he saw him disappear and they saw him be in front of the last person and they saw his both of his arms had scythe blades attached and they tried to pull their guns but they got sliced into pieces and after an explosion of blood he looked with hate and burned down his family home with his new found powers. The substance made him into a bio-weapon with speed strength and power like anything in existence. He could create powers he had seen and make parts of his outer body into weapons. But after he burned down his family home he left and vowed to never kill again.


	2. Chapter 2

After 2 years he began going to school and watch people work earn money and learned more to his power however he vowed not to use them again. He walked down the road and saw a girl being ganged up by 4 guys and she looked scared and he walked up to them and said "Leave the girl alone" they looked at him and laughed and attacked him and he defeated them easily and said "My father taught me every type of fighting style and you though you could defeat me", after that they left injured and the girl said "Thank you" Josh replied saying "No problem" and started to walk away but she grabbed his arm saying "I'm Shadea" and she kissed him on the cheek. They both smiled and blushed and she walked home and he went on his way home as well but little did he know that someone was watching him. After he went to a apartment and they gave him the key. He went to bed immediately and said "First day of High school tomorrow" and laughed and went to sleep.

The morning shone like an angel came form the sky and made everyone aware of the morning. Josh woke up and got ready and made his breakfest of eggs,bacon and milk and he then left for his first day of highschool. He walked to the school and he saw the group of student walking around but he sat under a tree and sighed. Then he heard a loud commotion and he walked in to see two students fighting. He rolled his eyes and walked into the fight and they both started to fight Josh and he restrained them instantly and said "Take it outside of the school if you need to still grow up" and after that walked away with a calm look on his face and the bell rang and he went to class and everyone introduced each other and he introduced himself last. A girl came in class panting and said"Sorry for being late" the teacher excused her and asked her to introduce herself to the class and she said " Im Shadea, its nice to meet you all." She then saw an open seat beside Josh and sat down and he was reading a book called "The Darkness and Soul" and she just looked at him smiling and he smiled back. Most of the male students looked at Josh with hate because Shadea was cute and they wanted her but she was more interested into the "Goth". Josh wore always black and had the scars on his eyes most people thought it was a tattoo. Shadea touched the scar for a second and moved it away with Josh looking at her saying " Its not a tattoo" Everyone even the teacher looked at him after hearing Shadea. For the rest of the class, the student just kept gossiping about Josh.

During lunch, Josh ate his lunch and took out his guitar and started playing and the music was as peaceful as the wind on a calm day however some student on the football team came over and grabbed Josh by the collar and lifted him up saying " So... rumours are spreading around that you were an assassin that is how you got your scars that true" Josh just remained silent and looked at him with a look like he was bored out of his mind. The player, Randy then tried to punch him in the face but Josh blocked it and kicked him in the sack and he let him go and Josh put his guitar on his back and walked away but Randy then tried to tackle him but he jumped and dodge it and Randy charged into a teacher and Josh smiled and walked away from the situation that got Randy in trouble on the first day but he could hear the girls giggling and they waved at him and he just walked away but smiled at Shadea.


End file.
